


The Lucky Ones

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [28]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #DEArtFest, Ada is a Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 28 - Monster AUAda, a secret werewolf, realises halfway through a movie night with North that she completely forgot about the full moon tonight.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> wholesome adanorth crack methinks

They were on the Northern Water Tribe episodes of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ when Ada realised. Oh shit. Shit, shit, _shit_.

Ada sat bolt upright, immediately ejecting herself from North's arms. They'd been snuggled on the couch, giggling and swooning over how adorable Yue and Sokka were together when Ada remembered it was a full moon that night. Every Thursday night was Avatar night for them, and they were almost done with season one. Then all the talk of moon spirits made Ada remember exactly what was happening tonight. Her eyes darted towards the window, as if seeing the full moon would make any difference at all. Oh God no. The transformation would be starting soon.

"Ada?" said North, sitting upright and gazing at Ada with concern. "What's wrong?"

Scratch that. Ada could feel it pulsing through her body. The transformation wasn't starting soon. It was starting now. Not knowing what else to do, she ran to the bathroom. North had of course followed her, waiting outside the locked door.

"Ada, are you alright?" said North, pressing her hand against the wood of the door. "Please tell me if you need anything, okay? Ada?"

That's when the yelling started. North didn't even have it in her to be horrified, as they were a very strange series of agonised screams. They signalled great pain, for sure, but a pain that the screamer was very familiar with. There didn't even seem to be much torment in the screams themselves, more exasperation. As if the torture was a mild inconvenience that Ada was simply going through, _yet again_. How irritating.

"Ada," said North apprehensively. "Ada? Okay, that's it, I'm breaking the door down. Don't think I can't, Ada."

Ada didn't doubt it for a second. That's what was so terrifying to her.

North made good on her threat to break down the door, and when she did, she encountered something rather unexpected, to say the least.

"Oh..."

Ada was nowhere to be seen. Her clothes were strewn across the floor, and there was a very large wolf in her place. It had golden brown fur and wide, piercing eyes that were undoubtedly Ada's. Wolf Ada was whining pathetically, turning away from North and curling into a ball. North had no idea why this was her first instinct, but in that moment she wanted nothing more than to pet Ada. She looked so very fluffy.

"Hey, it's okay," said North sincerely. Ada's ears perked up. North really meant that. She turned to face North, sniffling slightly as she did.

"I always thought werewolves would be bigger," said North contemplatively as she moved towards Ada. "Or maybe you're just a small werewolf because... y'know, you're a really short human."

Ada cocked her head, wondering why North thought it was a good idea to provoke the mysterious werewolf lady that could be planning to tear North limb from limb in that very moment. Luckily for North, Ada had no such plans. 

"Hey, do you mind if I...?" North was holding her hand out towards Ada's head. Ada, remarkably, wasn't offended by the notion of being pet like a dog. She leaned into North's touch, her tongue hanging out in an embarrassing and involuntary fashion.

North giggled as she pet Ada. "Don't worry, I won't demean you by giving you belly rubs."

God damn. She'd never admit it, but Ada was a bit of a belly rub enthusiast; both giving and receiving them.

Ada was soon satisfied that North was unfazed by the fact that not only was she a werewolf, but she was now in her werewolf form in the middle of date night. She really had found someone perfect for her. A small part of her feared that North was simply putting on a front so as not to offend Ada, or perhaps her nonchalance would fade when she observed some of the side effects that came from Ada's inconvenient lycanthropy. 

For now, though, she was perfectly content to watch the final episodes of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ 's first season with North while she sat curled up on the couch next to her. She'd just have to tell North what she thought of them when she regained the ability to speak.


End file.
